1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state laser for use in a laser device of a so-called laser ignition for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of Related Art
In these laser ignitions, the spark plug is replaced by an ignition laser, which is able to emit a focused laser pulse into the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. In the focus of this laser beam, the so-called ignition point, the energy density is so high that the combustion gas-air mixture present there is ignited.
Since internal combustion engines for motor vehicles are manufactured in very great quantities, the economical manufacture of these laser ignitions is of great importance.